


Blind

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men can be so blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's September 2008 challenge. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Confessions, Frottage
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks, as always, to Sevfan for the use of her beta-reading skills.

~

Blind

~

“This is ridiculous,” Hermione exclaimed. “I can’t believe they’re this blind.”

Pansy dabbed at her lips daintily. “Oh, I can,” she murmured. “They’re men, aren’t they?”

Sighing, Hermione nodded. “That they are. Stupid, blind, infuriating men!” Shaking her head, she said, “Why do I want one of my own?”

“Because they’re useful to scratch certain itches,” Pansy said.

Hermione tried hard not to blush. Pansy was always saying things calculated to shock her, and she often succeeded. One good side effect of their partnership, however, was that Hermione was becoming more worldly. “That aside, why won’t Harry and Draco just take the hint and get together? They are just so stubborn. Why do we bother?”

“Because they would be insanely hot together,” Pansy reminded Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

“Point,” Hermione said. “Still, this is just silly, and really frustrating. Why can’t they see what’s directly in front of their faces?” 

“Here they come,” Pansy said under her breath. “Maybe we’ll have a breakthrough today.”

“Unlikely as that is,” Hermione muttered just as Harry reached the table. 

“Hey,” he greeted them, pulling out a chair to take a seat. “Malfoy’s right behind me.”

“Of course he is. Isn’t he always?” Hermione said dryly. 

“Hm?” 

“Nothing,” she sighed just as Draco got there. “Hello, Draco.” 

“Granger, Pansy,” he greeted them, settling gracefully into his seat. “Is there anything edible on the menu today?” He swiped Pansy’s teacup and took a sip, grimacing as he did so. “How can you stand to drink that?”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “I drink it because it’s _mine_ and I like it that way. And lest you forget, this is the Ministry cafeteria,” she reminded him. “They are not known for their gourmet cuisine.” 

“I don’t mind their treacle tart,” Harry said. 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “As I said...”

“At least he’s getting better at appreciating the finer things in life,” Draco remarked, shooting a look towards Harry. 

“Oh?” Hermione said, leaning forward. “So where did you go to dinner last night, then?”

“Chez Camille,” Draco said, naming one of the most exclusive restaurants in Diagon Alley. “And Potter seemed to enjoy their crème brulée.”

“It was pretty good,” Harry said, grinning. “Reminded me of custard.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Plebeian,” he said, good-naturedly. 

“So you’re still going out to dinner together every other night?” Hermione pressed, looking back and forth between them. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, although we did go for dinner _every_ night last week.”

“And six out of seven days the week before,” Draco added. “Oh, look. They have fish cakes today, those aren’t too bad.” The elf chose that moment to come to the table so they all ordered and then waited for their meals. 

“Isn’t your birthday coming up soon, Potter?” Pansy asked, inspecting her nails. 

Harry flushed. “Yeah, but we’re not planning anything too posh to celebrate.”

“We?” Pansy smirked. “Who’s we?”

“Oh, Malfoy said he’d help me celebrate,” Harry said. “Mrs. Weasley offered to make me a cake and throw a party at her house, but I don’t know if it’s such a good idea with Ginny still living there.”

Hermione shook her head. “She’s dating Dean now,” she offered. “I wouldn’t worry about her.”

“Oh good,” Harry said. “She deserves someone nice.”

“What about you?” Pansy said, fixing a piercing gaze on him. “Don’t you deserve someone...nice?”

Draco sat back in his chair. “He wouldn’t know what to do with someone nice,” he drawled. “He’s too used to excitement.”

Harry shrugged. “Yeah. That’s just the life of an Auror, I guess. One day we’ll all find that special someone.”

“Perhaps that special person is right under your nose,” Hermione said, crossing her arms and staring at both of them. 

Harry looked up at her. “I suppose,” he said doubtfully. “It’d be difficult to date another Auror, though. How would you coordinate the schedules?”

Hermione looked as though she was about to bang her head against the table, but just then their meals arrived. They ate quickly, conversing mainly about their upcoming cases. 

“Right, well I have a meeting with Tavendish,” Harry said, pushing away from the table. “I’ll see you all later. Malfoy, Floo when you’re done, I thought we could try that new curry place tonight, all right?”

Draco waved a hand in acknowledgement but continued eating. 

“So are you getting Potter a gift for his birthday?” Hermione asked Draco once Harry was gone. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Of course. It’s expected, isn’t it? We are colleagues.”

“What are you getting him?” Pansy asked. 

“Not sure, actually.” Draco shrugged. “I suppose I’ll wander through Diagon Alley this afternoon and see what they have.”

“Something romantic?” Hermione suggested.

Draco frowned. “Romantic? Don’t be silly. Why would I do that?” Shaking his head he stood up. “See you both later.”

“Argh!” When he was gone Hermione let her head hit the table. “Ow.”

“So oblivious,” Pansy sighed. “Right, so it’s clear they are not going to do anything, so we shall have to.”

Hermione looked up. “Like what?”

Pansy smirked. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe if we had a way to get our hands on some Veritaserum we could arrange something.” She fixed her eyes on Hermione. “Know anyone who has a stash?”

Hermione sighed. “Why do I have the feeling that I’m going to regret this?”

~

Percy frowned at her. “Are you authorized to be here?” he asked. 

“Of course.” Hermione leaned forward. “Look, Percy, we’re on a bit of a deadline, so we just need to get some of your Veritaserum and we’ll be on our way.”

Crossing his arms, Percy shook his head. “Regulation 6521B subsection f states that--”

“Yes, I’m aware of the relevant statute,” Hermione interrupted. “And of course I can go and obtain the authorization in triplicate, although I shall have to explain to Minister Shacklebolt why I was unable to obtain the Veritaserum that he needs for his ultra-classified secret project.”

Percy began to look worried. “I can call the Minister myself--”

Hermione shrugged. “You _can_ of course,” she agreed, “although he did ask me to be discreet about obtaining the supplies for this case. But if you’d rather he come down here himself and--”

“No, no!” Percy cleared his throat and stood. “Very well. Let me obtain a vial of our best Veritaserum available,” he said. “I’ll only be a moment.”

Hermione did her best not to fidget while he was gone.

“Here it is.” As Percy handed the vial over their fingers touched and Percy blushed bright red before looking away. Hermione smiled. 

“Thank you for your assistance, Percy.” She hesitated a moment, before continuing. “Shall I see you at the Burrow this Sunday for dinner?”

Percy bit his lip. “I’m not sure,” he said. 

Hermione smiled encouragingly. “I think they would love to see you,” she said softly. “Ron will be bringing Lavender.”

Head snapping up, Percy stared at her. “You and Ron aren’t--?”

She shook her head. “Not for a while now. I still go to the dinners because you are all practically my family.”

Percy smiled. “In that case, then, may I escort you to the Burrow this Sunday for dinner, Auror Granger?”

Oddly touched, Hermione nodded. “That would be lovely.” Reaching into her robes she pulled out a parchment and a quill and scribbled her Floo coordinates down. Handing them to Percy she pocketed the Veritaserum and smiled. “See you Sunday.”

~

“So you got a date out of it?” Pansy sighed. “That’s so not fair.” She opened the vial and slipped a couple of drops of the clear liquid into her tea.

“You’re interested in Percy Weasley?” Hermione asked. “And why are you dosing your own tea?”

“Because Draco always drinks it.” Pansy shrugged. “As for Weasley, I would try him once,” she said. 

“What?” Hermione lowered her voice as several people looked over. “But why? He’s just so...staid, so by the book.”

Pansy grinned. “I bet he’s a real lion in bed, though,” she murmured. “It’s always the quiet ones you have to look out for.” She winked at Hermione. “You’ll have to let me know.”

Hermione blushed brightly. “I don’t plan on finding out,” she said primly.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Fine. Don’t tell me.”

“Don’t tell you what?” Draco asked, sliding into the seat next to Pansy. As they both watched, he grabbed her cup and took a deep sip, making a face. “Ugh, too sweet!”

Pansy smirked. “You’ll never learn, will you? Why do you always do that?”

“To annoy you.” Draco blinked as if surprised at his statement. 

“Right,” Hermione said, getting to her feet. “We have to go, but tell Harry that I--”

“That you what?” Harry asked from behind her. 

“I got the last treacle tart for you since I know you like it.” She pushed it towards him. “Enjoy. We have to go.”

“We do?” Pansy asked. “Maybe we should stay and--”

“We’re busy,” Hermione growled, and grabbing Pansy’s hand she dragged her away.

“We could have heard their love confessions,” Pansy whinged as they stopped to look back towards the table. As they watched, Draco drank the last of Pansy’s tea and Harry began spooning the Veritaserum-laced treacle tart into his mouth.

“They need their privacy,” Hermione said, smiling. “Come on, let’s go.”

They got as far as the Atrium before things went wrong. 

“Granger! Parkinson!”

They both spun, only to see Tavendish striding towards them. “Where are Potter and Malfoy?” he snapped. “I’ve a mission for the four of you.”

Hermione bit her lip. “They’re eating lunch--”

“Get them and meet me in my office in five minutes,” Tavendish barked. “We have a situation on our hands.”

Pansy sighed as he walked away. “This could be a problem,” she predicted.

And it was. 

“You’ll be staking out a suspected neo-Death Eater location,” Tavendish said, sliding a folder across the desk towards the four of them. “We need to maintain constant surveillance on the place. You’ll be the first team on point and you’ll be relieved in six hours. Maintain voice contact.”

Harry, who was already flipping through the folder, looked up. “If we get a chance to apprehend them, do we take it?”

“No, wait for backup. We do this by the book.” Tavendish looked stern. “I want no heroics, got it?”

They all nodded and he smiled. “Excellent. Any other questions?” 

No one had any, for which Hermione was quite grateful After all, who knew what questions her Truth Serum-doped partners could come up with? 

They Apparated to an area close to the stakeout site, and Harry and Draco naturally gravitated towards the same thicket to set up their camouflage. 

With a sigh, Hermione resolved to separate them. “Maybe it’d be best if you worked with Pansy today,” she suggested to Draco on the trek over to the site. 

He simply rolled his eyes. “Why would I do that? I always work with Harry,” he said. 

“ _Harry_?” Pansy queried, smirking. “Since when do you think of him as Harry?”

“I’ve thought of him as Harry from well before we all joined the Auror corps,” Draco said, eyes widening as if realising what he’d just said.

Pansy inclined her head. “Then of course you can work with _Harry_ ,” she purred. “Have fun!”

“It’s a stakeout,” Harry muttered. “How much fun can there be?”

“I don’t know,” Pansy said. “You tell me.”

Harry opened his mouth to reply and Hermione stepped in. “Let’s just cast the voice contact spell and take cover,” she suggested, glaring at Pansy. 

“Spoilsport,” Pansy muttered before casting her own spell.

Draco shot a puzzled look at her before both he and Harry cast their spells and then took cover in a thicket of brush. Hermione could hear the sounds of the bushes rustling as they got comfortable. 

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione scanned the landscape for a good stakeout spot, finally settling on an area. “How about we set up over there?” she whispered, inclining her head.

Pansy nodded, and a moment later they were ensconced behind some boulders that had a clear view of the house in question. Pansy pulled out the Foe-Glass that was standard Auror issue and peered into it. “All clear,” she mouthed. “We’re the only ones in a one-mile vicinity.”

Hermione nodded and settled in to wait. For a few moments she held out hope that nothing would happen, that the Veritaserum they had dosed Harry and Draco with had somehow worn off, but then the whispering began. 

“What are they doing?” Pansy mouthed at Hermione, who bit her lip. 

“Oh I don’t know,” Hermione whispered sarcastically. “Maybe it’s the Veritaserum that you made us give them that’s affecting them?”

Pansy’s eyes widened. “Oh, could be...” Then she frowned. “Hey, you agreed that they needed it.”

“Not on a mission!”

“Shhh!” Pansy looked around carefully. “Someone may hear us. We’re supposed to be on a stakeout, remember?” She smiled, and Hermione sighed. 

“What are you up to?”

A fake wounded look crossed Pansy’s face. “I was going to suggest that we check what’s happening over there in this.” She tapped the Foe Glass and quirked an eyebrow at Hermione. “But if you’re not interested I can check by myself--”

Even though she was shaking her head, Hermione still shifted closer to be able to see. The Foe-Glasses they’d received as part of their standard Auror’s kit were special issue, and had been altered to show not just enemies but anyone who was close by in order to minimize the possibility of Muggle/wizard contact and lessen the likelihood of an innocent bystander being hurt during an operation.

The image was fuzzy, but it was clear enough to show that Harry and Draco were touching, the angle of their heads implying snogging. “Oh,” she whispered.

“Mm,” Pansy murmured, her avid gaze drinking in every movement. “Just as I thought. Hot.”

Before Hermione could reply, she heard the sound of robes hitting the ground with a soft _whump_ and a low, breathy moan. She covered her mouth, eyes wide as she recognised the sound of Harry and Draco doing something intimate. She closed her eyes in mortification, opening them again as Pansy nudged her, grinning.

“Keep watching, it’s just getting good.”

“We should stop them,” Hermione hissed.

Pansy shook her head and laid one finger across her lips to remind Hermione to be silent. “Why would we do that?” she mouthed. “This was what we wanted.”

“Fuck,” someone mumbled; Hermione thought it sounded like Harry. “God, you feel...”

She looked back down into the Glass in time to see the two bodies rubbing against each other slowly, rhythmically.

“Wish there was a way to focus this thing,” Pansy muttered, tapping the Glass lightly.

Whispered words dissolved into gasps, and the unmistakable sound of skin sliding against skin filled the air. Hermione, a bright blush staining her cheeks, turned away from Pansy’s grinning face.

A guttural growl was followed by a stream of whispered obscenities.

“Oh fuck...yes, there,” Draco moaned, and Hermione could just see the glint of his bright hair in the Glass.

“It’s about time,” Pansy muttered.

“Pansy!”

“Shh, we’re on surveillance,” Pansy said wickedly. Her eyes fluttered closed as the sound of a zipper being undone came through clearly. “Sounds like they’re finally getting to the good stuff,” she chuckled.

A loud sigh of relief was accompanied by the now wet slap of skin on skin and several breathy grunts. “Fuck, yes...” 

Despite herself, Hermione leaned closer to the Foe-Glass, making out the occasional flash of skin. As if responding to her, the Glass seemed to hone in on an area... She gasped. She could actually see a rosy red shaft being stroked frantically!

“Now that’s more like it,” Pansy moaned next to her.

“More,” Hermione heard Draco growl. “You can’t just leave me like this you wanker...ohhh.”

“You want wanking? I’ll show you wanking,” Harry whispered. 

“Oh God. Harder, you...”

“I just knew Draco would be demanding during sex,” Pansy sniggered softly. “I bet he’s quite the pushy bottom. And I guess it’s not just straight men who make a lot of noise.”

Hermione bit her lip and tried hard to stifle her giggles. The figures in the Foe-Glass were moving less rhythmically, more harshly. A moment later, she saw the distinct arch of a back and the silhouette of a mouth open in a silent scream. Then, both bodies slumped together in shuddering mass.

Low keening was followed by harsh pants. “Oh fuck, that was--”

“It’s called frottage,” Draco gasped. 

“You’re making that up,” Harry chuckled weakly.

The wet sounds of snogging followed, and Hermione pressed her legs together in an attempt to assuage the ache that the sound and sight of Harry and Draco having sex had induced.

“Knew they’d be fucking hot together,” Pansy sighed. She glanced at Hermione. “If you’re not going to jump Weasley’s bones when we get back then I will.”

“What?” Harry, apparently now aware of his surroundings, sounded outraged. “What was that you said, Parkinson?”

Hermione shook her head at Pansy to silence her. “ _We_ didn’t say anything,” she hissed. “You two are the ones making all the noise. Now shush!”

“This connection has been on the entire time?” Draco sounded panicked.

“Mmhm,” Hermione said, allowing amused tones to creep into her voice. “Are you two all right? We heard some odd noises coming from over there--”

Pansy was practically swallowing her fist to conceal her laughter.

“We’re, er, fine,” Harry said hurriedly. “I’m, um, going to cut the connection, okay? Safer that way.”

“Fine, just check in every few minutes--” But the dead silence confirmed that the connection had already been terminated. Hermione sighed. “And now we have five hours to wait for our relief,” she said. “Any relief.”

Pansy grinned. “Weasley is looking better and better, isn’t he?”

Hermione sighed. This was going to be a long five hours.

~

Hermione was waiting by the Floo at two o’clock when Percy said he would be there and she wasn’t surprised when he stepped through precisely on time. “Hello, Percy,” she greeted him, smiling when she saw the bunch of flowers he carried.

“These are for you,” he said, handing them over. 

Dipping her head into the blooms and taking a sniff, she gestured towards a chair. “I’ll just find some water for these and then we can go, all right?”

He nodded, but he did follow her into her small kitchen rather than sit down. “I have a bit of a confession to make,” he said as she busied herself with arranging the flowers.

“Oh?” 

“I checked to see what mission you needed Veritaserum for, especially after hearing some rumours about how Harry and Malfoy ended up an item after your stakeout.”

Hermione’s head snapped up and she bit her lip. “And?”

Percy shrugged. “Harry deserves to be happy, so if you did something that made that possible, then I suppose it was a worthy cause, although...” 

“Although?” 

“I really should report you.”

“You could,” Hermione agreed. “Your mother may not approve of you arresting your date at dinner, however.”

“That’s true,” Percy said thoughtfully. “Maybe if our date goes well I can forget the irregularities.”

“Why, Percy, what are you saying?”

“I'm saying I learned blackmail from the worst sort...”

Hermione raise an eyebrow. “Oh? And what sort is that?”

“Ministers for Magic and Department Heads.” He gave a delicate shudder. “Don't make me use my knowledge.”

She smiled. “Tell you what. I’ll need clarification on what you mean by “our date going well’, and if you don’t use your evil Ministry knowledge, I won’t use any of my stash of Veritaserum on you.”

Percy grinned and offered her his arm. “It’s a deal, although I am not afraid to be honest with you about my intentions, Hermione.”

As she took his arm, Hermione stared at Percy, seeing him clearly for the first time. Perhaps Pansy was onto something. Percy was far from staid, he had a great sense of humor, and from what she could feel, his arm was intriguingly muscled, far more than she would have predicted given his desk job. Maybe she, too, had been blind, and perhaps he was worth taking for a spin. 

~


End file.
